


Mafia Baby Boy Byun

by thatSlytheringirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Gamer Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mafia EXO (EXO), Mafia Park Chanyeol, Mpreg, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatSlytheringirl/pseuds/thatSlytheringirl
Summary: Baekhyun, the soft gamer youngest son of the mafia boss who isn't involved in the family business, has had a thing for his bodyguard for a long time......and maybe the feelings are reciprocated
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Mafia Baby Boy Byun

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2019 and posted as a tweetfic
> 
> I'm sorry

Baekhyun had been what many may call “an accident.” His parents hadn’t been planning on having him after having his older brother. If anything, when they had him, it was a surprise, but still a pleasant one. 

That was why his parents and his brother -who was older than him sixteen years- decided that he would have no part in the dirty dealings of the mafia world. Of course, that would be hard considering the amount of enemies out to get the Byun family, but they tried as best they could. 

Baekhyun grew up pampered and loved...and also surrounded by bodyguards that watched his every move. It was tiring, of course. But with time, five bodyguards turned to three and then, to one. Or at least only one next to Baekhyun per se, since others were always vigilant, watching from the shadows, ever observant of the boy’s surroundings. 

The boy had grown used to it and had always tried his best to be nice to them, even if he felt annoyed by their presence at times. He knew they were necessary to keep him alive, anyway. 

The biggest problem, though, was that living his life freely like any other young person was near impossible. He couldn’t date without being followed and without having the other person’s background thoroughly checked. Eventually, he’d gotten so fed up with it that he decided to simply not date anyone and live his life on the down low. 

It was okay, really, but he sometimes craved knowing what love, kisses, and sex would feel like.

Until he turned nineteen and the son of one of his bodyguards came back into his life.

Chanyeol had always been beautiful in Baekhyun’s eyes. When they were young, the boy had always been mesmerizing, his smile the brightest Baekhyun had ever seen. He’d been kind, gentle, clumsy, and so incredibly sweet. He’d always protected Baekhyun and had once even vowed to be his guardian when they grew older. 

Baekhyun had been in love...or as in love as a child could be. 

That all changed one week after Baekhyun’s eleventh birthday when thirteen-year-old Chanyeol witnessed his younger sister’s death at the hands of a man out for blood. Chanyeol had been traumatized and, since then, Baekhyun hadn’t seen him.

Now twenty one, Baekhyun was equally mesmerized, but now more taken aback than anything else because...wow. Chanyeol was so different than he used to be. 

He was much taller, much colder, much more serious, so very handsome… and damn that smirk was driving Baekhyun insane.

Long gone was the sweet, gentle boy who’d stolen Baekhyun's heart. Now, Chanyeol was a true man of the mafia. He’d been turned into what all the other members were -yet, much sexier fiercier. Baekhyun didn’t know how to feel about that.

Nevertheless, Chanyeol barely gave Baekhyun the time of the day whenever he approached his father and Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t even glance his way and it...hurt. A lot. 

Baekhyun understood that he was far from what the badass assassin could be looking for. Baekhyun was nothing but a boring inexperienced guy living off of playing video games all day and spending his parents’ money when he wasn’t busy studying for his university courses.

In the end, Baekhyun continued to live as he always did, always keeping his attention glued to his computer whenever Chanyeol came over to speak to his father. 

One day, things changed when the boss’ bodyguard was murdered and it was decided that Chanyeol’s father would now work for Baekhyun’s father and in his stead, his son was set to look after Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun cried like a baby when Mr. Park finished his last shift with him, not caring at all if he looked like an idiot while doing so. Mr. Park, much like everyone else in the mansion, pampered Baekhyun rotten and coddled him to the core. It hurt to know that the man he’d come to see as a second father figure would not be with him all the time like before.

But the decision was made and there was nothing Baekhyun could do about it. 

Chanyeol always stood next to the wall, looking bored out of his mind as Baekhyun worked on his computer or played video games. At first, Baekhyun had been self-conscious about it, keeping his emotions in check, but with time, he stopped caring and allowed himself to let go. 

“Fuck! FUCK! NO NO NO NO NO!” He screamed one afternoon when his character was killed trying to save his partner. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

“Baekhyun, I’m so sorry! Fuck, really. I-I didn’t mean to!” Apologized Sehun through his headphones.

“Fuck you! This is the fourth time today! We almost had them!” Exclaimed Baekhyun frustrated as he pulled his hair hard. 

“We’ll win tomorrow! I promise!” 

“Whatever, you fucking asshole. I hope you know I hate you,” whined Baekhyun with a pout as he exited the game, done with his rounds for the day, not even wanting to hear what Sehun had to say.

Baekhyun sat in front of his computer for a moment as he continued to mope around, hating it whenever he lost. 

“You’re so cute when you throw a tantrum,” said Chanyeol as he leaned against Baekhyun’s desk.

“Shut up,” said Baekhyun, his pout only becoming more prominent as his cheeks turned bright red because why the fuck was Chanyeol shirtless under his leather jacket? “And put a shirt on, will you?”

Chanyeol smirked as he leaned closer to Baekhyun. “Why would I when you obviously like what you see?”

Baekhyun sputtered. “The nerve! How dare you say something so- so outrageous!”

Chanyeol’s smirk only grew as he his breath brushed Baekhyun’s ear. “Oh Baekhyunee, you never stopped being a cutie, I see,” murmured Chanyeol, his lips brushing Baekhyun’s ear, ripping a shudder from him. “You have the prettiest lips, makes me wonder…”

Baekhyun gulped at his words, more than used to Chanyeol’s perverted form of teasing by that point. It had been months, after all, since Chanyeol had become his bodyguard. “Sh-shut up!” Exclaimed Baekhyun before he stood up, his face beet red. “I’m going to take a shower!”

And before Chanyeol could reply, Baekhyun was already hurrying towards the en suite bathroom, forgetting to take any clothes to change into after, but he didn’t care. He had to get out of there before Chanyeol noticed the effect he had over Baekhyun’s body. 

Baekhyun thought that a cold shower would be enough, but his fantasies along with Chanyeol’s ever present presence had made the stories in his head a lot more uncontrollable. In the end, Baekhyun found himself panting as he pumped three fingers up his ass, imagining it was his bodyguard's fingers instead. He tried his best to keep his moans low, knowing perfectly well that Chanyeol would hear everything clearly. 

But it was hard when Baekhyun remembered the taller’s chiselled abs he wanted to run his tongue over. Or how addicting his scent was, it drove Baekhyun insane. And those full, red lips that Baekhyun so desperately wanted to taste, to bite, and to lick until they were swollen from Baekhyun’s ministrations. 

Before he knew it, he was a moaning mess, begging for Chanyeol’s cock, his eyes closed as he lost himself in the sensations that the Chanyeol in his imagination was making him feel. He pumped his licking erection in the same fast rhythm he was fingering himself, his mouth wide open as the cold water fell over his body. 

Soon enough, he reached his climax, Chanyeol’s lips escaping his lips a lot louder than it should’ve. 

He stayed there for a while, trying to catch his breath before shame washed over him. It wasn’t the first time he did something like that. If anything, ever since Chanyeol came back into his life, Baekhyun had started to touch himself a lot more often. Hell, he hadn’t ever fingered himself until he got a view of Chanyeol’s very prominent...bulge one day the taller was wearing a particularly tight pair of leather pants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

The fact that Chanyeol probably heard him was what made Baekhyun feel much more embarrassed than usual. He tried to ignore the shame by telling himself that maybe the walls were thick enough to hide his moans. 

“Yes Baekhyun, he didn’t hear anything. You weren’t that loud anyway,” he murmured as he dried himself, knowing deep inside that it was a lie, but it was all he could do to not feel like he wanted to die. 

When he left the shower he remembered that he had forgotten his clothes. He had a bathrobe of course, but he avoided using it because it made him feel too exposed in front of Chanyeol. But it would have to do. It was that or covering himself only with a towel.

After he deemed himself ready, he took a deep breath and opened the door. Chanyeol was sitting on Baekhyun’s bed with a bored look in his eyes, his jacket now on the floor. Baekhyun tried his best to ignore Chanyeol's thick arms as he walked towards his closet, ready to find some clothes to put on before he got under the covers to forget the entire ordeal. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t allow it, of course, since he was behind Baekhyun in no time, his body flushed close to the smaller’s, his breath hitting the Baekhyun’s ear. But Chanyeol didn’t touch him. Despite all the teasing, Chanyeol had never once touched him. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me to help you instead of running to the bathroom, cutie? I’m sure my cock would feel better anyway.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he tried his best to control himself. “I-I don't know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Baek, we both know I heard everything. But hey, it’s okay. I get it.”

Baekhyun gulped, knowing Chanyeol was right. Hence why Baekhyun found himself turning around to face Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol smirked at Baekhyun’s actions and leaned down, rubbing his nose down Baekhyun’s cheek very slowly, his hands still on his sides. “I really want to turn you into a moaning mess, Baekhyun. I’ve wanted to fuck you senseless ever since I came back, but I controlled myself. I’m glad to know you want the same,” murmured Chanyeol as his lips brushed over Baekhyun’s very softly. 

Baekhyun puckered his lips as his eyes fluttered closed, ready to have Chanyeol kiss him already, but the taller moved away instead. Frowning, Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s gaze, not having to use his words to ask his bodyguard why the fuck he wasn’t kissing him already.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrows as he met Baekhyun’s eyes dead on. “I won’t touch you until you ask me to. I want you, yes, but I won’t do anything to you unless you explicitly tell me to. The last thing I want is to take advantage of someone as innocent and inexperienced as you.”

Baekhyun couldn’t deny that he felt touched by his words. Of course, Baekhyun understood the importance of consent and it was nice to know that Chanyeol took it seriously. Still, in that moment, Baekhyun felt annoyed by his words. 

With his frown deepening, Baekhyun stood on his tiptoes, wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and pulled him down until their lips met in a messy kiss that had Baekhyun’s toes curling. 

Thankfully, Chanyeol took control soon after, taking into account Baekhyun’s lack of experience. Chanyeol glided his lips over Baekhyun’s slowly, giving the brunet time to follow along. Baekhyun learned fast and was soon responding with equal vigor and sureness.

Chanyeol took it further, nipping Baekhyun’s bottom lip. He slipped his tongue inside Baekhyun’s mouth and eagerly tasted, his tongue dragging itself very slowly over Baekhyun’s, twisting it in a heady rhythm that had Baekhyun’s eyes rolling to the back of his head. Holy fuck, that felt amazing. Better than Baekhyun could have ever imagined. 

Once again, Baekhyun tried to keep up and soon managed to follow Chanyeol’s rhythm, responding to each of Chanyeol’s actions and imitating some of them too. 

Chanyeol’s hands roamed his body, travelling from his lower back to his ass and squeezing hard, eliciting a moan from Baekhyun. Fuck, that felt good. Chanyeol’s hands were so good they could hold juicy ass so well and knead to his heart’s content. 

But none of what Chanyeol did was enough. Baekhyun wanted more, needed more. He needed to feel Chanyeol all over him and inside him, he needed Chanyeol to fulfill all his filthy promises until Baekhyun was a crying mess. 

“Chanyeol, please,” begged Baekhyun against Chanyeol's lips.

Chanyeol kept his hands on Baekhyun’s ass as he met his eyes. “Please what? I need you to tell me what you want, baby boy. I can’t read your mind.”

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol understood exactly what he wanted, but Baekhyun was so desperate for Chanyeol that he didn't care. If to get what he craved so badly he had to beg, then he would do it. “I need your cock, Yeollie. Please.”

Seeming to like the answer, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun in his arms and took him to the bed where he laid him down gently. Then, positioned himself over him, leaning down on his forearms as he studied Baekhyun's face closely. “You’re a needy little cockslut, I see, huh?” He said as he grinded his hard dick against Baekhyun’s through the fabric of the clothes they were wearing, the robe on Baekhyun barely covering his exposed body parts. 

Baekhyun moaned as his fingers tangled in Chanyeol’s hair to pull him closer. Their lips touched once again and Baekhyun’s hips moving more eagerly as he sought some sort of relief for his hardening cock. 

Chanyeol moved his lips down Baekhyun’s jaw and neck, biting hard at the skin and sucking right after, his tongue soothing the area before he proceeded again until Baekhyun was sure his sensitive skin was marked with purple bruises that would be near impossible to hide. Not that he cared. Not when his body was starting to sing with the pleasure. 

Sitting back, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun before his hands undid the knot holding the robe close and very slowly unveiled Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun felt embarrassed with the way Chanyeol was studying every nook of his body, his eyes drinking every inch of skin. Baekhyun closed his eyes as Chanyeol’s hands roamed his body gently, stopping for a moment to play with his nipples before continuing their trek down to his already leaking hardness. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, his deep voice growing even deeper. “So so beautiful.”

Baekhyun blushed at the words, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from saying something stupid.

“Turn around,” ordered Chanyeol and immediately, Baekhyun complied. 

Chanyeol helped him take his robe off before his hands did exactly what they did with the front, touching his shoulders and then moving down very slowly. He redrew every curve with his fingers until he reached Baekhyun’s ass. Now in its full naked glory, Chanyeol took advantage of it and squeezed hard. 

“The nicest a/

ss I’ve ever seen,” mumbled Chanyeol. He let go and leaned his body over Baekhyun’s back. Then, planted a kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder before moving down, leaving a scorching path as he went along.

“Truly the juiciest ass I’ve had the pleasure to see,” he said before he sank his teeth on the flesh...hard.

Baekhyun yelped, not expecting such a thing, but loving it either way. 

Once again, Chanyeol grabbed the plump flesh in front of him and squeezed before pulling it apart. “Fuck, even your cunt is cute, baby boy.” Baekhyun didn’t even have time to question Chanyeol’s strange choice of compliment because next thing he knew Chanyeol had his lips over his hole. 

Okay, sure, Baekhyun had heard all about rimming. He’d watched enough porn and read enough fanfiction to know what it was. But he never thought that would be the first thing Chanyeol would do to him. Maybe a blowjob, but not that. Not that he was complaining of course.

How could he complain, really, when Chanyeol’s tongue was slowly tasting his walls with such vigor and care, eliciting the most filthy sounds from Baekhyun. It felt so good, the way he reached inside of him and touched places that had only ever been touched by Baekhyun...and to think that it was his tongue of all things just made it even dirtier.

Chanyeol alternated his ministration, going from fucking his tight pussy with his tongue to focusing on the rim, sucking the puckered skin with his lips over and over before licking around it, tasting it too with such care it would almost seem endearing. 

Baekhyun could positively say he had never felt anything like it. Yes, he’d fingered himself before, but it had never felt this good. He simply didn’t have the experience to pleasure himself to this level. 

Baekhyun was outright crying by that point as Chanyeol continued to eat him out, his tongue taking him to places he’d never been before. Sadly, Chanyeol didn't seem eager to let him cum just yet. He pulled away, making Baekhyun whine loudly as the tears in his eyes threatened to fall. 

“No, Chanyeol please please,” he begged as he looked at Chanyeol over his shoulder with a pout. 

Chanyeol smiled and leaned down to peck his lips softly. “I want the first time I make you cum to be because of my cock, baby boy,” he murmured before he sat back again. “Turn around. On your back. I want to see how much you like it when I fuck you.”

Baekhyun's stomach filled with butterflies at those words. The anticipation for what was to come really excited him. He'd been fantasizing about being with Chanyeol like this for so long he couldn't believe they would finally do it. 

“Do you have lube?” wondered Chanyeol as he sat back, his face thoughtful.

“Th-there’s a bottle of lube in my bed side table,” murmured Baekhyun, embarrassed.

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow as he studied Baekhyun’s face for a moment. But he didn’t say anything and instead leaned over to rummage through the cabinet. Once he found it, he went back to his previous position and smirked. “And it’s only half full. Damn, cutie,” said Chanyeol as he spread some of the substance over his fingers.

Baekhyun blushed at having been caught once again. “I like imagining how it would feel to have your fat cock inside of my tight pussy when I touch myself.”

Chanyeol stopped the movement of his fingers warming the lube after the words that left Baekhyun’s lips. Very slowly, Chanyeol met Baekhyun’s eyes, an unreadable emotion in them. 

“Well baby boy, it seems like your fantasy is about to come true,” he said as his hand reached down, his cold fingers at Baekhyun’s eager entrance.

Baekhyun gulped as he felt Chanyeol’s finger enter him very slowly, taking a deep breath at the stretch. Chanyeol’s finger was way thicker than his own...and longer too. 

Chanyeol started to pump, slowly at first, making Baekhyun’s breath turn slightly erratic before the taller’s actions became harder, making Baekhyun’s insides tingle at the sensation. 

Baekhyun let go in that moment, allowing Chanyeol to take control of the situation. He was way more experienced anyway, so Baekhyun figured it would be for the best. He was in good hands and honestly, he trusted Chanyeol fully. With his eyes closed, he lied down and allowed Chanyeol to open him up, adding another finger and scissoring them accordingly before adding a third one. 

“Ah, you make me feel so good,” mumbled Baekhyun lost in the state of bliss he’d lost himself in. 

When Chanyeol pulled his fingers out, Baekhyun didn’t even whine, knowing that the best part was about to come. Still with his eyes closed, he felt as Chanyeol kissed a scorching path from his hips up to his lips, taking his time to taste every inch of skin his lips came in contact with and leaving a path of marks along the way. When their lips touched Baekhyun could feel the atmosphere around them shift. He couldn’t explain what it was, but the carnal need they’d both been feeling suddenly changed to something more...emotional, more meaningful.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Chanyeol, his lips brushing against Baekhyun’s. 

Opening his eyes, Baekhyun met Chanyeol’s and stared for a moment before he smiled gently. “Yes, I’m sure.”

Chanyeol kissed his forehead gently as he entwined his fingers with Baekhyun’s. “I’ll take care of you, I promise,” said Chanyeol as he positioned himself, his length’s tip now at Baekhyun’s entrance. 

Very slowly, he started to enter, stretching Baekhyun’s walls deliciously. Baekhyun tried his best to hide the pain he was feeling, but Chanyeol knew better and made sure to give him time to adjust, squeezing the hand he was still holding reassuringly. 

Once he was fully inside, Chanyeol stopped completely and gave Baekhyun time to adjust. 

Baekhyun tried taking deep breaths to ease the pain because dammit, Chanyeol’s cock was thicker than his dildos. He appreciated Chanyeol’s patience though. It was what he needed at that moment. He waited until he felt ready before he squeezed Chanyeol’s hand. “Please, move.”

And so, Chanyeol did that exactly, starting very slowly. His thrusts were very methodical, his length dragging painfully slowly against Baekhyun’s walls as he pulled out before entering him again with the same rhythm. 

Baekhyun loved how it felt, the sting he’d felt before now forgotten as he focused on how well Chanyeol’s cock stretched him, his lips open as the smallest moans escaped his lips.

“Ugh, Chanyeol, you feel so nice inside of me,” he mumbled as he wrapped his free arm around Chanyeol’s shoulders. “Please, go faster.”

Chanyeol did exactly as he asked and sped up his movements, but still keeping the same precision as before, taking his time to savor the feel of Baekhyun’s heat around him. Baekhyun loved how good it felt as he pulled the taller’s hips closer with his legs, his feet digging into the flesh of Chanyeol’s plump ass, urging the taller to move even faster. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby boy,” grunted Chanyeol as his hips sped up per Baekhyun’s request. “You feel so good.”

“Ch-Chanyeol, please, h-harder,” begged Baekhyun, desperate for Chanyeol to give him more. 

Instead of doing as Baekhyun asked, Chanyeol stopped moving all together and sat back on his legs, his length still inside of Baekhyun. 

Whining, Baekhyun glared up at Chanyeol with a pout. “Why did you stop?”

Chanyeol smirked as he grabbed Baekhyun’s legs and pushed them wide open, catching the smaller off-guard. “I’m doing exactly what you asked me to, baby,” he replied as he dug his fingers into Baekhyun’s thighs, most likely leaving marks. Chanyeol starting to move once again, this time faster than before in a relentless rhythm that had Baekhyun seeing stars. 

“You’re so pretty, baby boy. You’ve always been the prettiest to me,” grunted Chanyeol as his hips hit Baekhyun’s plump ass with force. “I swear it’s been so hard for me to contain myself ever since I came back.”

Baekhyun slightly registered Chanyeol’s words through the pleasure and his eyes teared up because all this time he’d thought Chanyeol hated him, but it seemed like it wasn’t the case. 

Okay, the tears weren’t only because of that, okay? Chanyeol’s ministrations were making him feel so good they added to the feelings running through his body. 

It was getting too much, but it still wasn’t enough. He wanted, no, needed, for Chanyeol to make him reach that one point of pleasure he’d been promised. Baekhyun craved losing his mind completely to Chanyeol and to the way his cock felt inside of him. 

“I-I need more,” he whined, his mouth falling open. “Please Chanyeol, I need to cum. Please.”

“You’re so beautiful when you beg, baby boy,” said Chanyeol as he reangled his hips, looking for that one spot that would drive Baekhyun insane. 

Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol hit that spot inside of him, his vision going black from how insanely good it felt. “F-Fuck Chanyeol! Right there! P-please more!”

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes! Oh- Chanyeol, yes!”

“Tell me how much you like it,” said Chanyeol as his movements became more frantic, the bed frame hitting the wall constantly, the mattress squeaking and the sound. of skin slapping skin filling the room. “Tell me how much you like the way my cock feels inside of you.”

“F-fuck, Chanyeol! You feel so good! You make me feel so good, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, just keep hitting that spot, please,” continued Baekhyun, his voice so high pitched, but he didn’t care. The entire house could hear him and he honestly wouldn’t give a flying fuck. 

Chanyeol leaned down once again, burying his face in Baekhyun’s neck as he held onto Baekhyun’s hand once again. “You’re amazing, baby. You drive me insane,” said Chanyeol as he grinded hard against Baekhyun, his teeth sinking into Baekhyun’s flesh and biting hard. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful.”

Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s shoulders and dug his nails deeply, scratching the skin as his body was overwhelmed with all the sensations. “Ch-Chanyeol please,” he begged, feeling his body so close to the edge, but not being able to fall over just yet. 

Chanyeol snuck his free hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun’s throbbing cock to start to pump fast in succession with his frantic movements. Chanyeøl's grunts were hard against Baekhyun’s neck. “Cum for me, baby. Let me hear you,” demanded Chanyeol. his voice deeper than usual. 

And so Baekhyun complied, feeling his body reach the highest bout of pleasure it had ever felt. No amount of finger fucking himself and no dildo could compare to how amazing it felt to have Chanyeol’s hard on drive him into oblivion. His vision went dark as wave after wave of pure, unfaltering pleasure ran through his body, taking over each one of his senses as he was transported into another realm, Chanyeol’s name escaping his lips in a high pitch. 

“Fuck Baekhyun,” groaned Chanyeol as Baekhyun clamped his hole hard around Chanyeol’s cock, driving the taller over the edge himself, his movements becoming erratic and uncoordinated as Baekhyun’s cunt milked him dry. 

Baekhyun didn’t know how long it took, but by the time they both came down from their high, Chanyeol was lying on top of him, his lips leaving the softest kisses on his neck. Their fingers were still intertwined, and their bodies were sweaty and dirty from what they’d just done. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” murmured Chanyeol as he lifted his head to look down at Baekhyun.

The smaller smiled shyly as he bit his bottom lip. “What do you mean?”

“That was great, baby boy. For being your first time, that was really good,” said Chanyeol as he leaned down to peck Baekhyun’s lips softly. “Or maybe I’m just too whipped.”

Frowning Baekhyun pouted. “What?”

Chanyeol chuckled as he ran circles on Baekhyun’s cheek with his thumb. “As a kid, I had the silliest crush on you, and as an adult, I’m as smitten, if not more.”

Raising his eyebrows, Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol dumbfounded. “What?”

Chanyeol chuckled as he planted another soft kiss on Baekhyun’s lips. “Yeah, I know. It doesn’t seem like it, but I mean it. You’re gorgeous, baby. And smart. And funny. And amazing. I didn’t want to taint you, you know? That’s why I’ve kept my distance, but hearing you moan my name today just made me snap. It seems like I can’t stay away from you unless you ask me to.”

Baekhyun blushed. “W-what if I want you to stay by my side?”

“Then I’ll stay and won’t move. Whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it. Anything you want is yours, baby. Just say the word and I’ll make sure of it.”

Feeling giddy inside, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders and pulled him closer. “Then cuddle me to sleep tonight.”

“As you wish,” replied Chanyeol before he kissed Baekhyun once again, more deeply this time. 

And Chanyeol kept his promise. After that night, he pampered Baekhyun and heeded to his every wish and command, giving him everything and anything he wanted. Their families were kept in blissful ignorance, at least for the time being. They could deal with them eventually. 

(Their families did end up finding out about it a year later when Baekhyun ended up pregnant, but that’s a story for another day).

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is creggcell


End file.
